Gone Country
by kaatisu1
Summary: Marie is not a happy person when she is forced to spend the summer at her dads ranch with his new girlfriend. The only bright side she gets to see her best friend and crush Double D again who has changed quite a bit yet still being the same old Double D. Will they fall in love Marie hopes so and is willing to make a effort with her father to have a chance at love with double d DDxM


Gone country

Chapter1:A long lost friend

A/N: Ok this takes three years after the big picture show and not to upset anyone about marie pretending to be mute a girl that liked me did this in real life with me as she was too shy to talk to me for awhile till she got comfortable to around me. I also am discontinuing Rosario brother as I am tired of being flamed for writing it sorry for those who liked the story its just to hard to write it when all you get is negative or toxic feedback.

I DON'T OWN ED,EDD, N EDDY

Marie pov:

Marie sat with her sunglasses on with a scowl of anger on her face she sat on the airport bench as she waited for the last person she ever wanted to see again her father had finally got shared custody of her despite her mother trying her best to keep him from it. She was now sixteen though not much had change she still wore a black tank, top green cargo pants, black converse and still dyed her hair blue. The only reason she even agreed to come was the fact that she might be able to see Double D again they had struck up a friendship after he and his friends had been accepted by the other kids one day as she had ran out of hair dye on vacation halfway to through the summer their 8th grade year and had been wearing some of the clothes she had bought on the trip. At first she had thought of teasing him like she and her sisters normally did, but didn't and instead pretended to be mute and just used her cell phone to text him. After she come clean they became friends while she wanted more she rather liked at least being his friend and him not running away every time he saw her she hoped they would eventually become more. Sadly though a week later one of eddy's small time scams went wrong and Double D took the blame and got sent away to Texas a week later .

She watched as her father in a fairly new dodge ram finally showed up Butch had done well after getting clean form drugs and even was a co-owner of a large ranch. She watched her father get out wearing a green long sleeved button up shirt, a black cowboy hat, faded blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. He smiled at her she merely huffed and grabbed a couple of her bags and threw them in the back of the truck as her father grabbed the last two and climbed in to the driver seat. They sat in silence for an hour as they drove to the ranch.

Double D pov

He sighed as he slammed the hood to the car he had been working on at his uncle Joe's auto shop. Double D had changed quite a bit and yet stayed the same, he now wore a red button up shirt faded blue jeans black cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat with a rattle snake hatband that his grandfather's nephew had skinned, a eagle feather stuck out at the side it came from his first friend here a native American named running wolf and a hat pin that he got from Marie kanker before he was forced to move. The hat was his grandfather's who had given it to him a year ago He sighed today was not the best day for him as it was the day he was sent to his aunts ranch. While he loved his uncle and aunt that he had met for the first time three years ago it still hurt that he had been here for three years and not a single word from his parents not even a card. He stopped by his Uncle's office to let him know he was headed back to his Aunt's. Climbing into his aunts old jeep and after starting it turned on the radio before heading out to the ranch. Pulling into the garage he shut off the car and walked in and waved to his aunt who was making tacos. She smiled and said, "Butch would like you to help him feed the horses and clean out the stalls real quick Eddward and his daughter got here today and she is not happy to be here so I would avoid disturbing her if possible." Double D nodded to show that he heard her as he pulled out a soda and quickly drinking it before heading out to the barn, after they had finished about an hour Butch and Double D came back to the house.

After washing up at the sink they heard someone coming down the stairs to see it was Double D's aunt Shawna shaking her head and said, "She won't come down from her room told her that she could sulk all she like and there would be Steak in the fridge." As they sat down to eat Double D asked a question he had been wanting to ask for a while but never got the chance due to work and afterschool activities and work today had been his last day for the year and said, "So what is your daughter's name butch and where is she from?" Butch sighed and said, "You may know her all ready Double D heck she may even be your pen pal her name is Marie and she is from peach creek." Double D eyebrows rose up and said, "Last names Kanker?" When butch nodded Double D chuckled and said, "Now what are the odds of that happening, I'll be right back I'm going to see if she doesn't want to change her mind about joining us for dinner.

Marie pov:

Marie sat on her new rooms bed reading one of Double D's books that he had bought her for her birthday. She was most defiantly not sulking as her father's new girlfriend put it when she heard a knock at the door she growled and shouted, "I don't want to come down and eat for the last time how many times do I have to tell you that you rich hillbilly." She thought she heard a familiar chuckle she shook her head it couldn't be him she then dropped her book when she heard a very familiar voice say, "I see you still have the famous Kanker temper Marie I came to see what you said about having dinner with your father if it meant getting to see me was true because right now how your acting says otherwise." At first she couldn't move as she was in shock while his voice had changed a bit since she last talked to him she would recognize that voice any where she rushed to the door and yanked it open to look into the chocolate brown eyes of her best friend and crush Double D.

A/n:First chapter done what do you think and what would you like for Marie's eyes to be. Plz review


End file.
